


Sussurro

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [14]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Chi ha detto che l’incantesimo più potente debba essere urlato?(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Sussurro

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Sussurro  
> Numero parole: 134

Un sussurro. Era tutto quello che serviva.  
No, non proprio. In fondo, è solo un nome.  
Star chiuse gli occhi, continuando a sussurrare chiaramente l’incantesimo, assieme alla madre e a Eclipsa.  
Attorno a loro cominciò a crearsi una fitta nebbia, che le avvolse come in un abbraccio.  
Le loro voci continuarono a risuonare nell’aria, mentre altre si aggiungevano a intonare l’incantesimo.  
Sentì la magia sotto di lei cominciare a diventare torbida, mentre le sue ali e le sue braccia aggiuntive scomparvero lentamente.  
Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che anche alle altre stava succedendo lo stesso.  
Presto avrebbe portato a termine il suo piano.  
I loro sussurri avrebbero avuto un impatto più grande di qualsiasi urlo, lo sapeva.  
Era disposta a tutto pur di portare a termine quell’insensata battaglia.  
E lo avrebbe fatto.


End file.
